


Morning

by catboysam



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Hybrids, Platonic Cuddling, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Hybrids, cuteness, set in Kahnah's Lamp Halo universe but also Hybrid AU, so the Lads are kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboysam/pseuds/catboysam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cuteness I wrote as a Christmas present for Kahnah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lamp Halo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626051) by [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah). 



> Merry Christmas Jenny! I love and appreciate you!

Geoff cuddled the little bundle closer to himself as he began to wake up. His back was beginning to hurt from lying on the couch in this position for so long, but he couldn’t bear to wake the tiny child in his arms. He glanced down at Ray, smiling adoringly as the boy's cute bunny ears twitched as he dreamed.

-

Jack’s awakening wasn’t quite as peaceful. The lion was rudely yanked from sleep by a curly-haired kitten jumping on his bed.

“Jack! Wake up already! We’re hungry!” Michael whined as he stopped jumping and flopped down next to Jack, nuzzling his beard. “C’monnn!”

“Alright, alright, I’m up, pumpkin.” Jack cracked open one eye and gazed at his charge. “One of these days I’m going to teach you to cook for yourself.”

“But I can’t reach everything yet!”

The guardian sighed. “True…”

“Now let’s go! Gavvy and I want pancakes!”

Jack sat up and saw Gavin standing in the doorway patiently. “Good morning, Gavin.”

“Good morning, Jack!” chirped the little bird.

Jack allowed himself to be pulled out of bed by Michael and picked him up, took Gavin’s hand and walked into the kitchen. He allowed the two Lads to help in small ways, such as getting a few ingredients from the fridge, and when they got bored of that, he entertained them by letting Michael bat at his tail while Gavin watched and giggled. Soon, breakfast was complete and Jack washed his hands, pulling his tail out of Michael’s grasp to get his attention.

“All done, boys. I’ll go get Geoff and Ray. You two set the table.”

“Okay, Jack!”

-

Jack found Geoff still lying on the couch, cradling the sleeping Ray. He watched the cute scene fondly before calling to the ram.

“Hey Geoff, breakfast is ready. You two want some?”

“Sure, just give us a few minutes.”

As Jack returned to the kitchen, the older man gently rocked the child in his arms until Ray stirred and woke up. Ray yawned widely, rubbing his eyes with a small hand before he blinked and looked up at Geoff. “I fell asleep before the end of the movie…”

Geoff grinned and kissed him on the top of his head between his ears. “That’s alright, Rayray. We’ll watch it again with the others after breakfast.”


	2. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minific request from Kahnah! 
> 
> "'if you really want to, i’ll let you go' with Ray and Geoff, LH?"

Ray pouted, resisting the urge to stomp his foot. "Geoff..."  
  
His guardian sighed. "Ray, we talked about this. I'm worried what will happen if I'm not here to keep an eye on you."  
  
"But it's not far! And Michael and Gavin will be there!" the boy whined. "Besides, you know I can take care of myself!"  
  
After a few more minutes of puppy eyes and pleas, Geoff gave in. "Alright, alright. It is just the arcade upstairs. If you really want to, I'll let you go. Just stay close to the others!"  
  
"Yes! Thanks, Geoff!" Ray happily pecked him on the cheek (a shocking thing for the little Gunslinger to do in the middle of the mall) and ran to catch up with the other two Lads, who were waiting near the escalators. Jack shook his head at his boss.  
  
"You have to learn to say no to him before he gets too spoiled, Geoff."  
  
"I think it's already too late."  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
